Need Your Poison (Memphis High)
by xsummer-rainx
Summary: Song shuffle {Quinn/Santana} Part VI. "Quinn's acute hearing allowed her to hear the sound of Santana's feet softly landing on the grass. And Just like that she was gone." (One shot)


**Song Shuffle: Q/S**

**Need Your Poison (Memphis High)**

author: summer_rain

* * *

**A/N: thank you for the reviews on the last story I posted. I know you guys are probably outraged at that particular endgame, but that's just a one-shot out of my many stories. Besides in real life not everyone gets a so called happy ending. Thank you all for your continued support :) Also Quinntana is my OTP. Remember that.**

**Also a big thank you once again to both TechnicallyImpaired and LadyRaeXP for their help as beta readers :D**

* * *

Her throat burned.

The fire was growing, it erupted from the pit of her stomach.

Quinn's nostrils flared. Her eyes suddenly fluttered opened. The hazel was now a vermillion red, ringed with cold black. Her skin was a flawless porcelain white. Her body was chiseled like a masterpiece, a grand marble sculpture.

The smell of warm blood drifted to her nose, evoking a hunger within her. Her vision turned red, eyes flashing dangerously. Images flashed across her vision. Her ears picked up the beating of a heart.

_Thump_. Fangs. _Thump_. Neck. _Thump_. Warm. _Thump_. Blood. She imagined the beautiful warm and smooth liquid flowing down her throat. She licked her lips and allowed them to curve into a smirk.

_Blood-lust._

It was hard to control.

Quinn's body leapt off where she had been lying on the bed. In an instant she was outside, landing gracefully on her feet (Cheerios training was a breeze these days). The cool night air no longer affected her. In the moonlight, her pale skin glowed.

Her bare feet moved silently.

"...Quinn?"

Quinn froze.

On the sidewalk stood Santana. She wore an oversized hoodie and a pair of shorts, leaving her long tan legs bare.

Quinn held her breath, and composed herself. She forced her eyes to close.

"What do you want, Santana?" Quinn sounded exasperated, her voice was clipped.

Quinn could hear Santana's feet shifting. She opened her eyes.

Santana's eyes were narrowed.

"What makes you think I was looking for you, Fabray?"

"It's 2 in the morning," Quinn rolled her eyes. "And also you happen to be outside my house."

"Oh, _please_, don't flatter yourself, Q." Santana crossed her arms in front of her chest, a scowl in place.

"Santana, stop lying."

"Fine." Santana huffed. "For some reason I couldn't sleep, so I went for a run." She gestured to her clothing.

Quinn glanced at Santana's legs, her sharp eyesight registered that there were indeed small beads of sweat.

Santana's heart beat was steady. She wasn't lying.

Santana raised a challenging eyebrow at Quinn. "So why exactly are _you_ out here then, Quinn?"

"None of your business, Lopez." Quinn snapped and began making her way back into the house.

"Whatever." Santana nodded at Quinn before setting out once again.

Quinn watched as Santana disappeared down her street. The sound of her footsteps matched the beating of Santana's heart.

The smell of fresh blood wafted towards Quinn again. The fire flared, demanding to be quenched. Her throat was parched.

Her eye colour shifted once again.

Her ivory fangs grew.

_Blood_.

* * *

That smell again.

Quinn closed her eyes and her grip on her locker door tightened.

This was getting difficult.

She never had a problem like this before.

"Quinn? Are you okay?" Rachel's eyes were filled with concern. "You look a little pale."

Quinn scoffed. (Oh, the irony.) She turned around just in time to catch Santana strutting down the hallway, her hair tied back into a ponytail and her hips swaying seductively.

Quinn's eyes narrowed dangerously.

She slammed her locker door shut.

"I'm _fine_ Rachel." Her tone dismissed any further discussion. The shorter brunette flinched at the loud noise but still opened her mouth to protest.

"I..." The protest died in her throat when Rachel caught sight of the way Quinn's eyes were dark. She swore she could see red dancing menacingly in the depths of hazel. Rachel jumped back at the sight and scurried off down the hallway.

Quinn swallowed back the lump that had formed in her throat before angrily heading towards the gym.

* * *

"Alright, hit the showers!" Sue's voice crackled distortedly from the megaphone.

Santana looked around, the Cheerios were all breathing heavily. Some had even collapsed. Sue Sylvester was known to have insane training methods. Santana shrugged. It won them Nationals every time anyway.

She wrinkled her nose at the smell of sweaty bodies that surrounded her.

Brittany bounded up to her, a wide smile on her lips.

"Hi, San!" The taller blonde said enthusiastically.

How could she still have so much energy?

"Hey, Britts."

"We're having movie night at mine tonight, right? Oh, and Quinn's coming." Brittany said excitedly. "I made sure Lord Tubbington knows that the bed is yours for tonight."

Santana rolled her eyes good-naturedly . Last time she had stayed over, Brittany's (fat) cat had tried to suffocate her in her sleep...by sitting on her face. According to Britts, Lord Tubbington thought the bed was his. Don't ask.

"I'll be over at 7."

"Great! Quinn said she would be over a bit earlier. I'll let her choose the movie?"

Santana nodded.

"Okay!" Brittany engulfed her friend in a hug before heading towards the showers.

Brittany's skin was already cool.

Santana decided to run a few more laps to cool down. Running had always helped her cool off. Like that time she had run into Quinn...

Santana's eyebrows furrowed. That was a strange encounter. Santana had a hard time believing that it wasn't something that had happened in her dreams.

Quinn looked so beautiful in the pale moonlight, she was graceful and...strangely perfect.

Not that she wasn't any of those normally.

There was just something different.

But then again there was something off about Quinn these days.

"Lopez!" Quinn's smooth voice called out from the other side of the field. Santana ignored her. Sure, Quinn was the Head Cheerio, but Santana wasn't her slave or anything.

"Santana!"

Santana jumped.

Quinn was standing in front of her and blocking her path.

"What the fuck!"

"What?" Quinn asked annoyed.

"You were on the other side of the fucking field a second ago."

"Thanks Lopez, nice to see that you noticed."

Santana glared at Quinn. "Thats not what I meant, Quinn. How'd you get here so fast?"

"I ran. Now if you weren't so busy _daydreaming_ about Brittany, I'm sure you would have noticed."

"You're such a bitch, Quinn. Leave Britts out of this."

"Or what? You're going to go all _'Lima Heights'_ on me?"

Santana's fists clenched at her sides. Her eyes flashed dangerously.

_Shit._

Santana inhaled through her nose, forcing herself to calm down.

Quinn had always managed to get a rise out of her.

"Say whatever you have to say Quinn. I need my shower."

"I..." Quinn started but trailed off. "See you at Brittany's."

Santana rolled her eyes and began jogging towards the showers.

* * *

Santana's arm snaked around her waist. Quinn blinked once before opening her eyes. The room was dark save for the beam of moonlight that streamed in from Brittany's window.

Which was open.

The curtains flapped gently in the breeze.

Brittany had left.

Quinn turned her attention back to Santana who was spooning her from behind. How had they gotten like this? The hairs on the back of Quinn's neck stood up as she felt Santana's warm breath hitting her skin. With her heightened senses, she was hyper aware of every little movement Santana made.

She was aware of the rise and fall of Santana's chest, the strong beating of her heart, and every now and then Santana would shift slightly. Quinn's stomach flipped when Santana's grip on Quinn's waist tightened, pulling her closer to Santana's warm body.

Quinn gasped.

"...Quinn." Santana's voice was gruff and raspy with sleep.

The sound of Santana's voice sent shivers down Quinn's back. They settled at the bottom of her stomach. Quinn felt emotions that swept over her simultaneously, sending her mind reeling.

Santana leaned forward and gently pressed her lips to the back of Quinn's neck.

There was the thirst for blood that had always come with being in Santana's presence, but now there was something else. Quinn knew it would have sent her heart into a flutter, had her heart still been beating.

It was a tingling warmth.

A warmth that spread from the back of her neck to the other parts of her now rigid body. Quinn hadn't felt _warm_ in a long time.

Quinn was thirsty. Her fangs grew, and her hazel eyes shifted into a dark red.

"San-tana?" Quinn's voice came out a low growl.

Santana was faster. She rolled off the bed where they had lay entwined and landed on the ground in a crouch her back facing the blonde.

"Tell Brittany, I'll speak to her in the morning."

With that Santana climbed out of the window and onto the waiting tree branch.

Quinn's acute hearing allowed her to hear the sound of Santana's feet softly landing on the grass.

And just like that she was gone.

Quinn shook her head. _What had happened?_ _Where was Santana going?_ She took a deep breath; Santana's smell still lingered in the air.

Both the warmth and thirst returned.

Quinn groaned and slumped down onto the bed. She needed to talk to Brittany.

* * *

Santana ran.

She took deep breaths, forcing the heat that had begun spreading to calm.

That had never happened before.

It never happened when she was with Brittany.

Not even when this had all begun.

Sure, Santana was hot tempered, but she had always managed to keep her anger in check, managed to keep her impulses under control.

Quinn. It was always with Quinn.

Santana slowed to a stop.

Something had almost forced her to shift, she couldn't risk it happening again.

The Full Moon was in 3 days.

* * *

It was 4 AM when Santana returned.

"Hey...Q?" There was a soft knock at the door. Quinn's eyebrows furrowed. She had expected Brittany to be back.

The door swung open.

Santana was covered in sweat, the tiny beads mixing with morning dew that had somehow collected on her skin. Dark locks of her hair were stuck to her forehead.

"Where'd you go, S?"

Santana averted her eyes. Quinn watched as Santana rummaged through Brittany's drawers looking for a change of clothes.

Santana tossed her top aside, Quinn's eyes couldn't help but trace the contours of Santana's upper body. She could clearly see the defined muscles flexing and moving. Quinn longed to touch Santana's toned abs and trace her hand across the caramel skin. To place her nose to Santana's skin and breathe in Santana's unique smell.

Quinn bit her lip.

She needed Brittany.

Now.

She was losing control.

"I'm going to take a shower..."

Santana looked back at the blonde sitting frozen on the bed.

"Go back to sleep..."

* * *

Santana allowed the cold water to cascade down and onto her, washing away the sweat and easing the knots in her muscles.

Something had happened last night.

Santana felt as if she had woken from a long sleep.

It was like she had found something she had been looking for her whole life.

She had felt a strange pull towards Quinn. In her sleepiness, Santana had allowed her instincts to take over.

When she had touched Quinn, a cold shiver had spread through her body. It wasn't unpleasant. It was calming, making her feel anchored. Something she hadn't felt for a long time.

Now she couldn't look at Quinn in the same way again.

Especially not when Quinn was biting her lip. Not when the blonde's hair was messy from sleep; not when Quinn was more beautiful than any other person she had seen. Not when Quinn's scent was so intoxicating.

Shaking away her thoughts, Santana groaned and turned off the water. She always took cold showers, hot water made her feel uncomfortable. They clashed with her naturally hot body temperature.

Santana needed to talk to Puck soon.

Very, very soon.

* * *

Quinn was angry. Santana hadn't been at school for the past few days, leaving Quinn to deal with the wrath of one Sue Sylvester alone.

Santana was ignoring her.

No returned calls. No texts. No nothing.

Quinn planned to confront Santana herself...and alone.

But there was one problem.

Santana wasn't at home.

Santana wasn't at Brittany's. (Actually, Brittany and Rachel had disappeared as well. Which left Quinn all alone...and furious.)

Santana wasn't at BreadStiX.

Santana wasn't at Puck's.

Which left Quinn with only one option.

The calm night made everything easier. Santana's smell was unique enough for Quinn to follow easily.

At first Quinn thought Santana was on another one of her runs again. Quinn followed the trail that Santana had took and into a forest. The further Quinn ran, the more confused she became.

The forest trail was dark it would have been impossible for a human to navigate the current path Santana was taking without getting lost.

Quinn glided through the undergrowth, the ground flying by silently underneath her feet.

* * *

Santana slowed to a stop at the edge of the clearing which was illuminated by the bright light of the full moon.

It was time.

Santana took a step out into the moonlight.

The rustling of leaves to her right alerted her. There was someone else here.

They were fast.

But Santana was faster.

She dodged the newcomer, spinning round and tackling the intruder. Their bodies collided at high speeds, the sound of thunder cracking. Santana pinned the intruder to the ground.

Her skin tingled at the contact. Familar images raced through her mind.

Flawless skin. Chiseled body. Blonde hair. An intoxicating scent.

The scent that suddenly surrounded her completely overwhelmed her senses. She knew that scent, the gears in her mind worked trying to piece together...

Vanilla and honey...

"Quinn?" Santana was confused.

Quinn breathed heavily beneath her.

"Hi..." Quinn said a little breathlessly. Santana eyes took in the dark red of Quinn's eyes, the gleaming white of Quinn's sharp canines, flashing in the moonlight.

Santana released Quinn and rolled off her friend. It all made sense.

It was why Quinn wasn't remotely tired after Cheerios practice. Why Quinn was always so cool to the touch. Why she was so effortlessly beautiful.

Santana laughed. "You're a vampire Q?"

"Santana..."

In her tussle she hadn't noticed the moon emerging from the clouds in all its beauty. As the moonlight washed over their bodies, Santana felt the familiar burning beginning.

"Oh, shit."

Quinn looked at her friend curiously.

Santana felt her muscles shift and move, her bones breaking and reshaping. Her form growing and changing. It was accompanied by the sound of flesh ripping and bones cracking.

Quinn's eyes widened.

Santana's eyes were now glowing, they were of a golden colour. Her wolf form stood there, eyes locked with Quinn's red ones.

Quinn felt fear.

If there was any thing that could kill a vampire, it was standing in front of her.

The wolf that stood before her was a midnight black from head to tail. Tall, sleek and lithe in build, calculating amber eyes watching her every move.

Santana shook her fur, flicking her ears before flattening them against her head and slumping down. The soft moonlight illuminated her body making her glow.

Suddenly, a second wolf appeared.

Santana jumped up in alert, recognition flashed in her eyes as she took in the wolf that was fast approaching. She bared her teeth, and, in an instant, she had shifted back.

Santana stepped in between Quinn and the new wolf.

Quinn's body reacted before she could stop herself, she reached out and entwined their fingers. The warmth danced up her arm and settled in her chest. She felt Santana squeeze her hand reassuringly.

"Santana." His tone was threatening.

The wolf had shifted into the tall broad shouldered man that had addressed Santana. Quinn could see their resemblance. The same tanned skin and the same air of confidence.

Santana stared back defiantly. "Uncle Rodriguez."

His eyes flashed in anger-an electric blue. "Do you dare disrespect an _elder_?"

Santana remained silent, her fist were clenched, ready to fight.

"Why is a vampire on our grounds?" He paused, looking pensive. "A Fabray?"

Quinn froze. She knew her eyes gave her away. They were a family trait (Their bloodline was pure. They were direct descendants of the original vampires).

Santana turned to her friend, concern etched in her features.

"I think there's only one way to solve this problem, the intruder must die. They have broken the treaty." The man seemed nonchalant.

"No." Santana's eyes flashed dangerously, a glint of gold, the trait of the Lopez bloodline.

A bloodline of alphas.

He stood there with eyes that had begun to glow blue at Santana's defiance.

"Quinn, let's go." Santana never took her eyes off her Uncle, menacing and watchful, daring him to make a move.

* * *

They walked through the silent streets back to the Fabray residence.

"Thanks, Santana..." Quinn began.

"You better be thankful, Q. I saved your ass. And you're welcome." Santana winked at Quinn.

Quinn grinned shyly.

They stopped at Quinn's front door.

"Now what?"

Santana shrugged.

Quinn motioned to the door. "Thanks, I guess I'll see you at Cheerios Practice tomorrow then?"

Santana nodded.

"Night, San."

There was a pause.

"Night, Q."

Santana gazed into those hazel eyes. She watched as Quinn's pupils dilated and morphed into red. Santana felt her own eyes begin to glow. She felt herself being pulled towards the blonde in front of her. Their gazes met, Santana felt an electric current course through her veins, charging atmosphere around them, drawing them closer.

Quinn's eyes drifted down to Santana's full lips and she slowly leaned forward.

Santana met her halfway.

The kiss was soft and slow. Santana's full lips melding into Quinn's. Santana shivered at the contact, lips tingling. Their bodies reacted reflexively, Santana snaked her arms around Quinn's waist drawing her closer. Quinn's hand reached up to cup Santana's face.

Santana allowed the calming sensation wash over her, anchoring her.

Quinn was her anchor in the stormy seas of life.

They pulled away after a while. Santana was sure her face wore a dopey grin (not that she cared at the moment).

"Night, San."

Quinn stepped into her house, silently closing the door behind herself.

Santana brought her hand to her lips that were still tingling from the kiss.

It was just a kiss, right?

_Fuck._

The blonde's absence left a dull ache in her chest.

Santana's eyes widened.

It was Quinn.

She thought back to the way her skin tingled, sending sparks through her body whenever they had touched.

_Quinn was her mate._

"Santana..."

Quinn had opened the door again.

The blonde wrapped her arms around Santana. Santana hummed contently at the intoxicating vanilla and honey scent that filled her nostrils.

"Stay."

The dull ache in her chest disappeared.

Santana smirked and winked at her mate.

"I missed you too, Q."

Quinn rolled her eyes.

"Hurry up and get your ass inside."

* * *

**A/N: Wrote this one in a relatively short amount of time (so apologies if it is a bit rough writing wise) :) Like always Fav/Reviews appreciated (check out my others stuffs too :D)!**

**p.s screw the formatting, I'll fix it later...**


End file.
